1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an entrance device according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an entrance device is known from European patent application 0 296 134. This document discloses the application of a revolving door having at its output and input sections sliding doors designed to move in cooperation with the movement of the revolving door. The movement or position of the revolving door and the respective sliding doors can also be switched to independent operation whereby the revolving door is put in a stationary position in parallel with the passage through the revolving door assembly. The sliding doors may or may not move to and fro in their path in order to either provide a full and restricted passage or to provide a pure sliding door operation. In normal use, the entrance device of EP 0 296 134 requires a rather complicated cooperation of said sliding doors and the revolving door assembly.